Destati
by StormTorrent
Summary: When a new Nobody is born Organization XII takes a special interest in its soon to be final member. Xemnas leaves Number XIII in Larxene's care. Larxene finds out that raising a child, a very special Nobody in particular, is more than she bargained for.
1. Prologue

**Destati**

_A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction_

_By: (Penname) StormTorrent_

**Foreword:**

This is my very first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction and I have to begin by saying that I am over the top excited to share this with you. I wanted to do something unique, me being tired of seeing yaoi fics about Sora and Riku or mindless ramblings about Kairi's thoughts on one certain event. Nothing has plot anymore. Nothing has struggle. I wanted to break out of that and I hope I did well.

I think I've researched this pretty thoroughly. I looked through Ansem reports and also retrieved the names, abilities, characteristics, and personalities of all thirteen of the Organization. I hope they are up to your standards. I'm going to introduce this fiction as…not normal. I wish to start something new, something fans will certainly enjoy; a story between comrades, and a struggle between allies. This story (hopefully, depending on how it pans out) will mostly follow Axel and Roxas (though I did give Larxene special spotlights too) and their friendship up until the point where Roxas leaves the Organization and is placed in Twilight Town. I aim to give a special twist to those times before when Roxas was in the Organization, the formation and transformation of Nobodies and the happenings among the shifty Organization XIII. It is my fervent wish that you will enjoy this to its fullest.

So, in finality—in a scattered dream that's like a far off memory, a far off memory that's like a scattered dream…I hope I can line up the pieces for you.

Thanks.

Oh yes, I wanted to also add that the title "Destati" means 'you awaken' in Italian I believe. I thought it to be a perfect title for my fanfiction. I was inspired to write this by the Bonus Track "Destati", the full version, on the first Kingdom Hearts soundtrack. The lyrics match up wonderfully. Check them out on animelyrics.

**Dedication:**

To Jenn for your friendship and for never giving up on me, you mean more to me than anything else in this entire world. My best friend, I'm always here for you and we'll always stick together no matter what—that's a promise.

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Out of the darkness will come light._

_A light among shadows, a hope among hopelessness._

_One must make a choice to be our light; _

_The light for Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds._

_Is he…the light?_

The sky was ever darker that night.

It was never this way, not even when _they_ were formed. There was quite evidently a disturbance in the balance; the balance of light and dark. Radiance and shadow swelled and surged back and forth, irritated, aggravated—it was sickening. Never before had the two met in such away, never would they ever again. This time it was different. This time it was _very_ different.

A captive heart drifted along the edges of the light, flirting with the darkness beyond, before it was snatched back in a blaze of blinding radiance. No—this heart was far too strong to reside within the chains the shadows willed to bind it with.

Then, in the darkness something stirred: a flash of light. The shadows rocked, fitting themselves against the new entity, choking, suffocating the luminescence. Darkness clawed its way through the brightness, ripping apart its inner being, searching desperately for the one thing it wanted—the strong heart. Furious at the lack of findings the shadows lurched, doing everything in its power to rid itself of the impertinent intruder. Once again, light and dark met…

A sparkle, a tiny gleam danced along the border of the darkness from which it was conceived. Skirting around the edges of the boundary, the twinkle dodged the warmth of the light calling it to a holy repentance. Instead…it plunged back into darkness. The darkness quivered and quaked. Then with a terrible clap of thunder, lightning tore the sky and the earth shook. With a loud, deafening roar the shadows delivered its desolate creation into a broken world.

A child. A young boy.

Suddenly, all was still. For a breathless moment both light and dark observed the unfortunate child lying exposed, sprawled on the cold hard ground. A breath of life was gently breathed into the boy and he immediately began to shudder and wheeze, gasping in his first haggard breaths. Everything had become calm again; the balance again was as it should be. And yet…

It had only just begun.


	2. Chapter One

**Destati**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Echoing footsteps resounded throughout the tall, long, and empty corridors of Castle Oblivion. Each step resonated with an unconscious air of fear and urgency. The Castle had, fortunately, not been harmed by the strange activity between the darkness and the light which was surprising, seeing as it rested dangerously on the border of both realms. In truth the castle edged more towards the shadows, staring their adversary, the light, right in the face; a wise choice for a base. Still, escaping from the catastrophe was just as they all thought; a false sense of security. Mischief was afoot. The normal pattern of life at Castle Oblivion had somehow altered in such a short time.

The owner of the footsteps quickened her pace, her black, floor-length, leather cloak swishing rhythmically behind her with every swing of her hips. Every fiber of her being tingled with curiosity as she made her way down never-ending hallway after never-ending hallway in order to reach her most puzzling destination. Something wasn't right. Something was definitely wrong…

"Why would he wish to speak to me?" she wondered aloud, "I'm only number XII…why didn't he summon Vexen or Saix? Surely he trusts them more?" the woman sighed and ran a gloved hand through her short, cropped blonde hair. Her dark piercing eyes stared ever ahead, the door she sought finally in sight, 'None the less.' She resolved in her mind, this time only to herself, 'I must go and hope only for the best.'

She found her hand falling to meet the handle of a pair of tall blanched doors. She stayed there for a moment, maybe two…never had she been allowed here before. Never. Her gloved hand closed around the handle and she closed her eyes cherishing the feeling and the sound of the leather crunching, pulling, and twisting with the motion. The handle was cold, as cold as ice. She had expected it…the chill was universal around the Castle. The Castle walls, inside and out, were bathed in white giving the impression of ice, and also the lie of light. She felt naked standing there in the colorless hallway dressed in black, her blonde hair and shadowy, deep blue eyes popping against the pallid décor. It was as if the sin her soul was composed of was manifest for the entirety of the universe to see. She shook her head slightly in attempt to fortify her resolve.

'That's what this castle does to you.' She thought to herself as she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself once more. There was no more time to stall. For fear that he may have lost patience with her already; she pushed open the door with haste and strode into the room beyond.

Her strides shortened as she entered the room. It was nearly impossible to hold back the urge to gaze about in wonder; she had never been in The Leader's office before, and yet she kept her eyes closed for a brief moment, bracing herself for the beauty she was sure to be flabbergasted with. Each member of the Organization had been given a room to do whatever he or she wished with it. It was an amusing way to occupy time, customizing the room in a valiant endeavor to imagine up a sense of style. Even Number XII had found it most intriguing, changing the room to fit her needs and her wishes. She had always imagined The Leader's room to be extravagant and brightly colored, much unlike the rest of the castle. Blazing red carpet stretching for miles was the floor and a pure shimmering gold were the walls. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and every furnishing was brightly polished, adorned with jewels, and wrapped in smooth bright silks. Her muscles tightened with anticipation as she finally lifted her head and opened her eyes slowly.

She was shocked to find it…empty.

The room was completely white like the castle though lacking embellishments and carvings, wall to wall, floor to ceiling. There was but one item in the room, this being a simple white arm chair in which Number I of the Organization, The Leader, sat his posture relaxed and his gloved fingers steepled.

"Number XII…Larxene."

The blonde snapped to attention as her name met her ears. Standing upright then swiftly dipping a very low bow Larxene replied promptly, "Master Xemnas."

A silence drifted between the two until The Leader called Larxene at-ease with a wave of his hand. "Come closer."

Straightening, Larxene stepped forward until Xemnas held his hand out signaling for her to stop. It was then that she fixed her eyes properly on her Master for the first time.

Xemnas was not what she had expected him to be. Though her face did not show it, she was mildly surprised to find him to be so young in appearance. Her eyes traced his distinct features—his jaw, his lips, his nose, his ears, and then came back to rest upon his eyes. Xemnas had a relentless and piercing golden gaze that seemed to penetrate Larxene's very essence. His skin was dark, making his eyes liken to that of a panther. She couldn't help but feel she was being hunted at first, despite this fact. It wasn't until the slightest hint of a smile touched on Xemnas' lips that Larxene felt she could relax. He was not trying to antagonize her.

"I called you here on a very important matter." Xemnas began, casually brushing a strand of his silvery hair from his eyes. Another moment of silence passed between them since Larxene was unsure of whether to respond to this. Seeing her uncertainty, Xemnas rose from his seat. The chair immediately vanished as Xemnas stood which surprised Larxene though her face still remained expressionless.

"Another Nobody was born today." Xemnas explained.

Larxene nodded, the information did not come as a shock, though there had to be some other justification for Xemnas calling her here. Nobodies were born every day…although what type he meant was the more logical question presented at this point. The Organization already commanded an army of Void Nobodies, the Nobodies born from those weak of heart. Voids were susceptible to control and had no mind of their own. Shell Nobodies, Larxene had all too easily forgotten, were like her. The entire Organization was composed of them, even Xemnas himself. Shells retained the physical shape of their human counterpart with slight visible changes such as hair color or eye color. They had a mind, but no memory and most of all…Shells had no hearts and were incapable of feeling. So often Larxene delighted herself in pretending to feel emotion, but it was futile. The steely eyed blonde opted for apathy or rather her sheer inability to care.

"A Void or a Shell?" She questioned.

"A Shell."

Larxene's jaw tightened and she grew silent once more. Xemnas looked her over for a moment before folding his hands behind his back and nodding to a far wall. A simple white block, resembling a bed, appeared at the far wall. Larxene's eyes widened.

On the bed lay a boy clothed in nothing but a white blanket.

"This is the Shell." Xemnas announced.

Larxene only stood and stared aghast from her distance. Finding her hesitation appalling Xemnas snapped his fingers. Within a single moment, Larxene was only a breath away from the boy, standing tangent to the side of his bed.

"What do you make of him?" Xemnas questioned, walking over to stand beside Larxene.

Larxene was hushed as she examined the boy. Something about him made her imagine a sense of what the humans called calmness. Her muscles relaxed, and her expressionless façade melted with the first glance at the shell's youthful, blemish-less face. He appeared to be around the age of fifteen due to his height and still immature features. This frame was thin, but not at all malnourished by Larxene's observations, though the color in his face seemed faded, almost sickly looking. Blonde hair hung down in his still closed eyes and for some strange reason Larxene felt the urge to wake the boy in order to see the shade of his eyes. It was then she remembered that he was a shell…not a so coveted human. Yes…even this perfect adolescent boy was deprived of a heart and a soul. He too would never feel. Larxene's eyes dimmed, her expression dropping, feigning a hint of sadness.

"I was speechless as well." Xemnas continued, still receiving no answer from Larxene. His next statement was blunt.

"This boy is Number XIII of the Organization. I want _you_ to take care of him, Larxene."

Larxene's attention turned to Xemnas, the look on her face giving the impression of shock. She was speechless with surprise and also curiosity. The burning question in her mind was…why? Why was this simple boy so easily accepted into the Organization? Why did Master Xemnas ask her, Larxene, to attend to this task? Was Xemnas testing her? Or was he testing the boy? Confusion seared her thoughts but fear held them all within her mind and she only stared at Xemnas.

A warm smile broke over Xemnas' face, seeing the inquiry in Larxene's eyes. His explanation was prompt and simple, "Who better to raise a child than the only woman of the Organization?"

This coaxed a small smile to melt Larxene's icy persona. She nodded slightly in acknowledgement of this fact—yes; she was the only woman in the Organization. She waited patiently for Xemnas to continue, she knew there was more it than just this one and only fact.

"You are wise." Xemnas said, his grin widening with approval, "I was right to have selected you for this assignment. Number XIII will learn well from you, Larxene."

Larxene was left absolutely beaming from the praise. Wise…how high a compliment. She merely nodded, accepting Xemnas' encouragement and rolled the word 'wise' about in her mind for a moment or two.

"The Shell will need a name, a weapon, and clothing." Xemnas went on, looking back down at the slumbering boy, "He will also need to be taught how to fight—the basics, and I will be monitoring his progress." He paused after this and placed his hand gently on the boy's forehead, carefully smoothing back his bangs. Xemnas withdrew his hand and sighed softly.

"Somehow…" he began quietly, so as Larxene had to strain in order to listen, "This one is different from the others."

Larxene nodded an affirmative. Xemnas turned to face her, his golden gaze once again engulfing her, "This assignment is to be kept entirely secret. Under no circumstances will any information regarding Number XIII be revealed to anyone at anytime." With this Xemnas' gaze intensified and Larxene suddenly could not breathe. He was serious, completely dead serious, for reasons Larxene couldn't understand now. Something about this shell Nobody was absolutely vital to the organization. A chill crawled up her spine as Xemnas' lips parted and he spoke once more, "Is that understood, Number XII?"

Reduced to her number, rather than her name once more, Larxene came to realize this as an order. Her spirits plummeted and she managed to croak out, "Yes, Master Xemnas."

"Good."

The choking sensation vanished as Xemnas averted his eyes and Larxene could again breathe. She, not so discreetly, gasped in a breath rather desperately and then focused her attention back on her master and the shell nobody he towered over.

Xemnas waved his hand and the boy was gone. With his back still facing Larxene he spoke, "I have prepared a lab for you on floor twelve. You will find that it accommodates all your needs. You will begin immediately."

Larxene swallowed, "Yes Master Xemnas."

"Dismissed."

Larxene shivered, "Yes, Master Xemnas." Then she bowed, turned, and swiftly as she came she exited. No, Xemnas was not at all what she'd expected him to be.

* * *

PREVEIW OF CHAPTER TWO!

Larxene begins her investigations on the new Nobody. What will she discover? Find out in Destati, Chapter Two!!

_Author's Note: _Hey guys! This is my fist KH fanfiction. I hope everyone likes it! If you do, I'll keep writing. I'm having alot of fun, and I hope this interests everyone. :) There are spoilers, which I beleive I may have put a disclaimer to already. So watch out, but do enjoy Destati! I hope you guys like reading it as much as I have writing it. Stormy over and out.


	3. Chapter Two

**Destati**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Larxene's fingers danced across the keyboard, her finger tips aptly striking key after key. Her mind was thirsty for answers; her eyes scanning, searching, drinking in the information flashing across the screen. Alas, the data on the computer Xemnas had placed in her lab seemed to be leaving her unquenchable mind utterly parched.

"This can't be everything." Larxene marveled to herself, rather exasperatedly, "There has to be something Xemnas is keeping from me…"

Larxene's findings were the following: Number XIII's normal information; height, weight, other miscellaneous measurements for his body. These were so she could replicate clothes for the boy as soon as he awoke. So far, this scrap of information was the only helpful thing. The rest of the data stated the obvious—the time of the Nobody's birth, first place sighted, circumstances of creation…everyone in the Organization could have speculated the answers and have succeeded in getting them all correct. Number XIII was birthed that very afternoon, fallen from a tear in the blackened sky. The ground had quaked, and there he had appeared at the very outskirts of the Castle Oblivion's property. Larxene found the essential information to be infuriatingly lacking. The Nobody's "Other" was listed as unknown, as was the Nobody's primary powers. This being unknown, it was impossible for Larxene to begin a training course or select a weapon for the boy—everything had to be discovered. Larxene hated not knowing. She couldn't even name the new member.

Frustrated and weary, Larxene ran a gloved hand through her yellow locks, letting out a long sigh. She sat back, and took a moment to ponder what resentment was like, thought long and hard, and then concluded that it was what she would feel towards Xemnas—could she feel at all. Leaving all this work to her and her alone was simply unfair; locking her down in a secret lab on the Twelfth floor all by herself…well save the unconscious Nobody. Still, that wasn't exactly the most exciting company.

Larxene rose from her computer and drifted over to where the boy lay slumbering on a bed at the far wall. A monitor showing the Nobody's vital signs beeped steadily to the right of him, alerting Larxene that he was indeed alive. Larxene tapped the monitor apathetically. The same monotonous tone was grating on her nerves, having heard it for the past hour since she had begun research on her computer. At first, the monitor had puzzled her—she had never seen a Nobody in this stage of acceptance into the Organization because she had been the twelfth, and most recent, incorporated into the assembly. Still, it hadn't taken her long to deduce its function. The steady beeping was to resemble a heart beat, although Nobodies were devoid of hearts. By monitoring the ebb and flow of the wispy darkness housed within the Shell's chest it simulated the beating of a true fleshy heart. Larxene had momentarily become nauseous, thinking about this. The same tide that directed the young boy's inner workings flowed within her body as well. This darkness, the source of her nothingness, and she loathed it, longing for a heart, for emotions, to feel that weight in her chest and that blessed throbbing against her ribcage of the muscles pumping, keeping her alive with every breath. It had been one of her silly dreams…how she coveted that puzzling mass of flesh—how the Others took them so for granted.

Larxene stepped away from the bedside and wilted back into her computer chair, swiveling back over to face the monitor full of pointless information. All she could do now is continue with the long wait for the boy to regain consciousness. This time was critical. She had to stay by his side and ease him into his surroundings and circumstances. Those first moments after his awakening would be crucial to that, she knew.

"Nice place you got here."

Larxene leapt with alarm, whirling around to find the source of the all too familiar voice. She wasn't at all surprised when her eyes collided with the piercing emerald orbs of—

"Axel." She hissed, "How did you find this place?"

The notorious Number VIII, Axel, chuckled and leaned nonchalantly against the wall. "Oh, come on Larxene! You know I love poking my nose in everybody else's business." The fiery red-head quipped with a smirk, "It's one of my specialties and, might I add, one of my many perks?"

Larxene huffed, brushing aside a stand of golden hair out of her tired eyes. She leaned forward in her chair and her lips parted, "But this isn't even my own private business, Axel. It's Master Xemnas'. You could get yourself in a lot of trouble this way…"

Axel cocked his brow and regarded Larxene silently before responding, "Well, that's my decision now, isn't it?"

Larxene's eyes narrowed into little crystalline slits, "No…it isn't."

"Edgy!" Axel said with a shrug. Picking his way over to where Larxene sat in the computer chair, he rested a heavy hand on her shoulder. Granting her a whimsical smile to prove he was only messing with her, Axel waved his other hand to make another chair appear for him. Sliding into his seat, adjacent his friend, he folded his hands and leaned towards her, assuming a mock business like façade, "When Xemnas gave you the task of taking care of the kid he forgot that every woman needs her man."

Larxene rolled her eyes, "You disgust me, Axel."

Axel rose his hands up in defense, "Alright, alright, so I'm joking. Maybe it was out of curiosity that I decided to look for this place, but I want to be apart of this awakening whether you, Xemnas, or anyone else likes it or not." He said glancing over at the slumbering Shell sprawled on the bed; "Besides…" he began again, "I was the one who found him…"

This piqued Larxene's interest, "Tell me everything."

--

_He had been outside when it happened. _

_The moment lightning streaked the blackened sky; Axel knew something unusual, some unhallowed thing was afoot. Being nearly zapped by said lightning bolt was enough to spark his interest as well. From Axel's new found place, so boldly huddled behind a conveniently placed large rock, he had witnessed the whole ordeal. He saw the darkness pitching back and forth and the brightness swelling painfully. Axel's stomach lurched at the sight and he shut his eyes tight. The lightning, that blast of lightning which had threatened his life only moments ago, had brought with it something curious—he came to realize from his hiding place._

_As the balance began to settle once more, Axel became aware of another set of breaths apart from his own. Now gathering scraps of what the Others called courage, he puffed out his chest and snuck a glance around the rock. _

_His eyes fell upon a figure not far from where he stood. _

_Axel drew himself up to full height now and cast his gaze about the area. The coast appeared to be clear, save for a new mysterious form sprawled on the rocky earth just a few paces away. So, curiosity tingling in his fingertips, enticing him to draw nearer, he moved towards this new being. Or perhaps it wasn't curiosity that beckoned him…perhaps it was destiny?_

_Suddenly Axel halted. The boy stirred. Axel held his breath and stared wide eyed; waiting. The boy planted his bony hands on the ground and willed his spindly arms to lift himself up onto his feet. They wobbled terribly, and the boy flopped back on the ground with a grunt—falling face first into the dusty earth. Then, he lay still. _

_After watching breathlessly and soundlessly for a handful of heartbeats, Axel came to the conclusion the boy had passed out. Acknowledging this, he allowed himself to breathe again and stepped forward a step or two. Curiosity strangled him, pressing him to hurry on, and so Axel quickened his pace skidding to a halt at the boy's side. Kneeling, he studied the boy. His thirsty eyes drank in the sight: the boy's frowzy blonde hair, long light eyelashes brushing smooth pale cheeks, peachy skin, thin arms and slender fingers. Something moved within Axel and before he could think rationally, he was stripping off his cloak and wrapping it around the shivering boy._

_While he lifted the leather hood over the boy's head prudence began to nudge him. Was this really wise? This wasn't his job in the first place. Xemnas was always the one who did this—the other Nobodies were strictly instructed to inform their master of any new Shell sightings. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't just leave this young boy alone. He couldn't put his finger on it, he couldn't exactly figure out why he wanted to help this boy aside from the fact that he was most obviously a Shell Nobody just like him. But it was something more…something deeper. Axel shook his head and brushed prudence aside. _

_Axel gathered the boy in his arms, holding his frigid, fragile frame against his chest. _

_As he began trudging back towards the castle, he dully noted that the boy was unusually light, and his breathing was especially shallow. Looking down at his unconscious form—Axel pulled the black leather hood gently over the Shell's head, and set his head to rest a little more comfortably against his chest, then it hit him. _

_Color lighted his face, a rather unattractive red shade. He thought of the Others. In his free time—Axel enjoyed studying the world of the others. They were interesting creatures, the way they acted towards each other. He found that they were connected and separated into groups, different types of relationships. Something like…friends, or the negative: enemies. They were also connected by emotions—love, or hate. A relationship he had come across was that of a family, more specifically…that of a father and son. He shook his head, as if to shake the blush from his face. He didn't know why this connection had been so especially intriguing to him. Often he had wondered, as his mind wandered back to this strange subject, if his Other was a father…_

_Axel rolled his eyes to himself, "Gimme a break." He scoffed coolly, "I should just get this kid back to Xemnas." _

"_This time I'll protect you…Sora!" _

_The shout had come from nowhere and everywhere all at once; the voice female. Axel jumped, and whirled around, only to see a fleeting glimmer of light wafting up towards the heavens. Cocking his head with confusion, he felt a chill skitter up his spine. _

"_Creepy…" Axel mumbled, tightening his hold on the newborn Shell in his arms. Shaking his head and disregarding the eerie voice, he began his march back towards the Castle Oblivion all the while preparing himself for the disapproval of his master, and the long hours of waiting before he could assuage his insatiable curiosity about the new Nobody._

_--_

"This time I'll protect you Sora…" Larxene repeated to herself thoughtfully, "Perhaps that's his Other's name. But why wouldn't Master Xemnas disclose that information to me—it seems basic enough." She paused, a grimace crawling across her features. Something was missing, she was sure of it, "Unless this 'Sora' is special in some way we aren't aware of?"

Axel was silent a moment—considering this information. After a moment or two of thorough contemplation he shook his head and shrugged, "It's just the name of another poor fool who gave his heart over to the darkness and got in too deep. What difference does it make?" Axel supplied, his green eyes flashing at Larxene while crossing his arms resolutely across his chest, "Everyone falls just as hard, no matter who they are."

The blonde shook her head with a slight sigh, waving off Axel's explanation, "That doesn't make me any less suspicious, Axel."

Rising from her seat, Larxene glided over to check the monitor. Glaring at the same information she'd been seeing for the past hour, she huffed exasperatedly. In response to her vexation, she felt Axel's bony hand come to rest on her shoulder. Larxene turned slightly at the almost reassuring gesture, her eyes falling into line with Axel's. His expression was curiously soft.

"Do you know your Other's name?" He asked, his tone low but level.

Silence enveloped Larxene. For a moment she didn't even hear the sound of the humming machines around her. With a small edge of panic accompanying the impact, the realization hit her—no, she didn't know her Other's name. Breaking away from Axel's gaze and from his hold on her shoulder, she turned her back to him. Stiffly slipping a lock of yellow hair behind her ear, her eyes falling, she shook her head and whispered, "No."

"I didn't either."

The tightness in Larxene's chest released a bit at this. "However—" Axel began again, coming to stand in front of her and ducking to catch her staring eyes with his. Tension strained painfully at Larxene's insides again, forcing herself to join her gaze with his once again. "A long time ago I did some research and presented an educated guess to Xemnas…" Axel continued.

A heavy hush fell over the pair, the gravity of the subject weighting their patience down. Larxene remained motionless, waiting with bated breath. Then, Axel chuckled, which provoked Larxene to meet his gaze once more.

"It's really simple really!" he started cheerfully, breaking the apprehensive atmosphere, "You know, adding an x to rearranged letters of your Other's name to get your name now—"

"I know that." Larxene snapped, cutting him off abruptly. Of course she had heard whispers around the Organization of that. Did he really think she was that dense? "I've just…never tried rearranging the letters…"

Axel laughed slightly, shaking his head slightly at Larxene's plight, "Well my Other's name seemed to be an exception to the whole x rule." Axel scoffed, "I mean, who in their right mind would name their kid Ale?"

This provoked a smile to tweak Larxene's cheek slightly. Seeing that he was beginning to melt Larxene's icy defenses, Axel continued with ease, "So anyway…after a long meeting with The Leader, I found out his name is Alex—or rather, _was_ Alex." Axel paused, his face suddenly blank, expression staring, "Xemnas told me he died a few years ago. The funny thing was…I wasn't sad at all. I, essentially, died—and I wasn't sad at all."

Larxene's studied Axel's face carefully, scanning for any hint of almost human emotion. Seeing nothing in him, she only continued to stare, uncertain of how to react. She opted for silence, waiting patiently for the point to Axel's story.

"The point is that it really _doesn't_ matter, just like I said." Axel finally admitted with a sigh, "So name the kid—he'll be everything opposite from his Other anyway." Shoving his gloved hands deep in the pockets of his leather jacket, Axel turned away from Larxene and strode over to the boy on the table studying him carefully, "And, Larxene…just make sure to do _everything_ to keep him away from his Other—whoever he is. He's better off that way…and so are you."

Silence and tension again gripped the room. Larxene's mind beat wildly, calculating pros and cons, weighing the uncertainties of the situation. She grimaced slightly with her dissatisfaction and stared fixatedly at the blanched floor, "Well…" Larxene started in shakily after the awkward and rather heated conversation, "Whatever the case, Number XIII still needs a name…"

Casting Larxene a capricious grin, his movements suddenly void of the nostalgic air he held before, Axel plopped himself down in the seat he had summoned up before, "I can stick around a little longer, I guess." He said with a swagger and a smirk, "You know you want my company."

Larxene only rolled her eyes and proceeded to rummage through a nearby drawer to find a pen and paper. Though despite her apathy, inside she knew that his presence there was precisely what she wanted.

The machine hummed in the background, steadily bleeping. The light over Larxene's desk flickered, gallingly buzzing. The clock on the wall ticked away the minutes that stretched into hours which finally drew the weary comrades into a much needed slumber.

Outside of Larxene's lab, a tall, dark, cloaked figure observed the icy blonde slumbering on her desk, and the firey-red head sprawled and snoozing in his chair. He stood there for a moment or two, his gaze finding, and then resting purposefully on the still unconscious shell at the far wall. The shadow took a resolute step forward, and then a wary step back. He paused. He clenched his fists. Then as quickly as he came he was gone.

* * *

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER THREE!

Axel and Larxene whittle away many more hours together in the care of the new Shell Nobody. However, just when they begin to have fun, complications arise. Have you ever had that feeling that someone's watching you...?

_Author's Note:_ So SORRY for the delay you guys!! I'm really having a ton of fun with this story. As for another update...I need to rummage back through my notes before I progress with Chapter Three...also my Junior year is alot more taxing than I thought it would be; so I may be slower. But here's a nice big chapter update of you guys! Thanks again for all the support. I hope you guys keep reading and keep reviewing. :) I'm enjoying writing this so much, and I thoroughly enjoy all of your feedback. Loves to all!! Godbless!

Stormy


End file.
